Le jeu du silence
by Love-pingo
Summary: Alors que la guerre est déclarée, Drago Malefoy reste au quartier général pour conseiller le mage noir. Il rencontrera alors une jeune femme dont il tombera fou amoureux. Malheureusement pour lui, cette jeune femme est nul autre que la fiancé de Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, donc me revoici avec une superbe nouvelle fic! **

_**Donc pour ceux qui me connaisse pas, je m'appelle Love-Pingo et je lis des fics depuis plus d'un an, mais, cela fait à peine 6 mois que j'en écris. Ma première fic a été **La rébellion du Dragon **qui est maintenant terminé. Ensuite, j'ai écrit aussi **Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix **qui est en court d'écriture en se moment. **_

**Donc je me lance maintenant dans une troisième fic avec plein de rebondissements. Donc pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, cela est aussi un Drago/Hermione.**

**Résumé : **Alors que la guerre est déclarée, Drago Malefoy reste au quartier général pour conseiller le mage noir. Il rencontrera alors une jeune femme dont il tombera fou amoureux. Malheureusement pour lui, cette jeune femme est nul autre que la fiancé de Voldemort…

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Depuis plus d'un an, la guerre entre le bien et le mal avait été déclarée.

La première guerre avait eu lieu à Poudlard même, là ou Harry Potter était tombé.

En effet, lors de la guerre finale, Harry Potter et son armé n'avait pas réussit à éliminé le mage noir. Beaucoup des étudiants étaient morts au combat, succombant à leurs blessures.

Le survivant s'en était sauvé, du moins, c'est ce que certain croyait, ceux qui espérait que la lumière revienne un jour.

Mais, au dire de beaucoup, il était mort ou disparu dans la brume, laissant chao derrière lui.

Depuis, le ministère de la magie essayait tant bien que mal de protégé la population, malheureusement pour eux, de nombreuses familles prêtaient sermon à Voldemort en échange de la vie et de sa protection.

Il y avait de moins en moins de rebelles et de gens du côté du bien.

Drago Malefoy, qui avait rejoint le camp des mangemorts depuis fort longtemps avait monté les marches vers le pouvoir. Après la mort de son père et de sa mère durant une féroce bataille, il était devenu l'adjoint du mage.

Il n'était plus l'adolescent de Poudlard, en effet, il avait depuis ce temps atteint la majorité et avait encore grandit, il affichait une carrure d'athlète et était un brillant stratège.

¤

Le jeune homme entra dans la salle où il s'était fait demandé.

Une grande pièce digne du plus grand des rois, tout était là, un lustre en cristal, des peintures des plus magnifiques, un plancher de tuile du 16e siècle et bien entendu, un trône où siégeait le mage.

Drago se prosterna…

-Maître, vous m'avez appelé?

- Oui, Drago, j'ai une nouvelle mission d'une importance capitale à te confier. Elle est de la plus grande importance. Je veux que, pendant mon absence de deux semaines à 1 mois, tu surveilles quelqu'un pour moi.

- Bien maître.

- Elle n'est pas bien difficile tu verras, mais j'y tient, alors tâche de lui faire attention.

- J'y veillerai maître.

- Très bien, je vais te la présenter, Hermione, viens ici.

À ce nom, Drago eut une pensée pour la pauvre Granger, cette sale sang de bourbe qui devait être morte depuis longtemps.

Une jeune femme s'avança alors, une tunique verte émeraude la recouvrant de la tête au pied et ne laissant pas entrevoir aucune partie de son corps, pas même son visage.

- Cette femme, reprit Voldemort, est ma fiancée. Tu lui doit le même respect qu'à moi et tu dois à tout prit lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

- D'accord.

- Aussi dois-tu, la protégé sur ta vie et lui obéir. Pendant mon absence, tu seras aussi charger de veiller sur les opérations et sur les mangemorts qui reste ici. Tu devras aussi t'occuper de ma fiancée, comme si elle était la tienne.

- Bien maître.

Voldemort sourit d'un sourire mesquin qui se dessina sur son visage. Enfin, le seigneur des ténèbres déclara :

- Aussi, pour terminer, je vais te faire part de ma mission.

- C'est un honneur pour moi maître.

- Donc, comme je le disais, je serai parti à la recherche d'un talisman, le talisman de Rubis, qui me fera redevenir jeune.

- C'est un bon plan maître, mais, sans vouloir vous offenser, puis-je savoir pourquoi un tel plan?

- Je veux retrouver mes 20 ans pour ainsi pouvoir épousé la femme ici présente. Je ne te cacherais pas Drago que je n'ai plus du tout mon corps de jeunesse, et je veux le retrouver.

-…

- Bref, je serai parti pour une durée d'environ 1 mois. Interdiction de communiqué avec moi pour quelques raisons que soit.

- Bien.

- Pendant mon absence, je veux aussi que tu reformes des groupes différents de surveillance pour l'ordre du phénix. Je veux aussi que tu entraînes les nouveaux mangemorts et que tu t'occupes d'améliorer les autres. De plus, je veux que tu envois des troupes dans différents endroits dans le monde pour faire un peu de grabuge et pour essayer de recruté de nouveaux partisans. Essais aussi d'agrandir nos quartiers pour laisser de la place aux nouveaux. Et pour finir, je veux que tu améliores notre détection d'intrus sur notre site.

- Bien maître, tout cela sera fait pour votre retour.

- Je suis fier de toi, maintenant, tu peux disposer.

¤

- Tu es sur qu'il saura bien se comporter avec moi malgré qui je suis? demanda la jeune femme

- Oui, Drago est l'un de mes meilleurs hommes. Il te protégera sur sa vie car je lui ai demandé.

- Bien, alors, je te fais confiance, lui dit-elle en s'approchant langoureusement de lui.

- Tu vas me manquer, lui dit-il, et a mon retour, je serai de nouveau beau et jeune tout comme toi.

La jeune femme lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

Puis, ils se dirent au revoir et son fiancé disparut.

Elle rappela donc le jeune homme qui entra de nouveau…

**Voilà! Alors? Comment vous l'avez trouvé mon prologue? Moi je le trouve super bon! Je l'adore!**

**Alors, j'attends vos commentaires!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**

**Reviews! **


	2. le calme avant la tempête

**A de coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! Moi oui! Donc voici le deuxième chapitre ou plutôt le premier car l'autre était le prologue! Donc j'ai bien hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon nouveau chapitre! Je suis super contente, j'ai eu 11 reviews! Donc merci à :**

**Poisonned, slydawn, riri, pris, angi, malfoy4ever, emi, 'tite mione, angel of dust, adri potter et hana93!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Le jeu du Silence**

**Chapitre 1 : Le calme avant la tempête.**

-Tu es Malefoy c'est sa? Demanda la jeune femme

- Oui.

- Quel est ton prénom?

- Drago.

- Très joli.

- Merci. Puis-je vous demander le vôtre?

- Oh! Bien sûr, je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Le jeune mangemort fit un pas en arrière tant il était surprit en entendant la jeune femme prononcer son nom et du même fait, enlever son capuchon. Elle avait les mêmes ressemblances que dans les souvenirs de Drago à quelques points près. En effet, elle n'avait plus ce visage si enfantin, mais elle affichait plutôt un visage neutre et sans aucune émotion.

- Qui a-il Malefoy? Aurais-tu perdu ta langue? Ou bien tu ne supportes pas de te faire donner des ordres par une sale sang de bourbe telle que moi?

- Non! Ce n'est pas cela! C'est…c'est juste que je ne croyais pas que le maître te laisserai en vie.

- Mon cher Malefoy, je vois que tu es en retard sur les nouvelles! Il se trouve que je ne suis pas une sale sang de bourbe comme tu le pensais. Je suis de sang pure! Ma famille c'est simplement exilé au pays des moldus et a changer de nom.

- Mais pourquoi cela?

- D'après toi, pour fuir la guerre voyons!

- Mais…mais…

- Mais quoi Malefoy?

- …

Hermione enleva alors complètement sa tunique, laissant découvrir une très belle jeune femme très bien proportionnée. Hermione portait un jean délavé à taille basse ainsi qu'un petite camisole verte-pomme avec de la dentelle.

Malefoy était consterner de voir la jeune femme habillé avec du linges si…sexy. Puis, il lui demanda, un seul mot, qui changerait leur vie à tout les deux :

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi Malefoy?

- Pourquoi es-tu avec le maître? Pour le pouvoir, la richesse?

- Sa, tu le découvriras bien assez vite, dit la jeune femme en s'approchant lentement mais langoureusement du jeune homme. Comme tu es a mes ordres pour le prochain mois, je vais pouvoir bien m'amuser…dit-elle un sourire au lèvres. Mais pour l'instant, laisse moi seule, et va t'occuper des tâches que Voldemort t'a confiées.

- Bien.

¤

Drago se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, il avait besoin de penser. Hermione avait beaucoup changé, et jamais au grand jamais il aurait pu penser qu'elle rejoindrait le camp du mal. Le jeune homme était très offusqué que le mage ne lui ait jamais parlé d'elle. Mais, il du arrêter ses réflexions car quelqu'un cogna à la porte…

- Qui est là?

- C'est moi, Blaise.

- Entre.

L'ex serpentard entra dans la pièce. Blaise Zambini avait lui aussi beaucoup changé, la guerre avait laissé beaucoup de séquelles sur lui, autant psychologiquement que physiquement. En effet, le jeune homme avait beaucoup maigrit, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Son corps trop entraîné musculairement le faisait paraître d'un redoutable adversaire et le faisait craindre de toute la population sorcière. Blaise était sans aucun doute le meilleur ami de Drago. Ils se confiaient tout l'un et l'autre et ne se laissait jamais tomber.

- J'ai apprit pour ton remplacement du mage noir, toute mes félicitations.

- Merci.

- Au toi, sa n'a pas l'air d'aller!

- Non en effet, mais tout va se régler, j'en suis persuadé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

- Pourquoi fuis-tu comme cela Drago?

- Je ne fuis pas.

- C'est pourtant à quoi ressemblent les évènements.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

Puis, le blondinet partit en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant son ami complètement surpris et offusqué par les sautes d'humeurs de Drago Malefoy.

¤

Le nouveau chef par intérim se dirigea vers la salle de conférence où il venait de demander tout les mangemorts les plus importants, qui dirigeaient chacun un petit groupe de mangemorts moins importants.

Ils arrivèrent tous rapidement et s'assirent à la longue table vitrée.

- Bonsoir tout le monde. Donc comme vous le savez sûrement, je suis le remplaçant de Voldemort pour le prochain mois puisqu'il est parti en mission top secret. J'ai plusieurs choses à accomplir durant son absence. C'est pourquoi je vous ai fait venir pour vous faire part de vos différentes tâches. Contrairement à notre maître, j'exigerai des comptes-rendus à toutes les semaines. Cela se déroulera ici même, à tout le vendredi après le souper. Y a-il des questions jusqu'à présent?

Personnes ne répondit. Drago menait les hommes avec une main de fer et s'avait comment s'y prendre.

- Donc, voici vos tâches. Coldlay, pour la prochaine semaine, toi et tes hommes vous serez affiler à la sécurité des quartiers. Je veux que vous renforcissiez nos défenses et nos alertes partout sur le site. Faites des recherches sur des anciens sorts et inventé en d'autre si le cœur vous le dit.

- Bien Drago.

- Parkinson, toi et ton équipe vous allez vous occupez de la construction de nouveau quartier, je veux de nouvelles chambres, une nouvelle salle à dîner et cuisine, ainsi qu'une autre aire pour les combats de pratiques. Tout cela, dans une nouvelle aire du quartier que tu vas construire. Tu devras aussi travailler étroitement avec Coldlay pour la sécurité du nouveau secteur.

- Bien, combien de chambre veux-tu?

- Une trentaine environ.

- Bien.

- Ensuite, Zambini et Millicient, vous vous répartirez les secteurs ciblés la semaine passé pour faire du recrutement. Je veux que vous rameniez des objets magiques susceptibles de pouvoir nous aider des familles sorcières, que vous terrorisiez un peu les familles et que vous fassiez du recrutement.

- D'accord.

- Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant, donc, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire pour la semaine. J'attends votre compte rendu vendredi. Sur ce, bonne fin de soirée.

Drago quitta la pièce, mais, il se fit intercepté par quelqu'un dans le corridor qui le tira par la manche et le fit entré dans une chambre.

**¤**

**Voilà la fin d'un autre super chapitre! Je sais qu'il n'est pas long et je vous promets que le prochain le sera d'avantage!**

**Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouvez? **

**Reviews s'il vous plaît!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	3. proposition indécente

**Bjour tout le monde, me revoilà avec un autre chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je tiens juste à dire que j'ai été un peu déçue par le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu et c'est pour cela que j'ai tardé à écrire ce chapitre. Enfin bref, le voici, en espérant avoir plus de reviews!**

**Merci à : Pris, 'tite mione, malfoy4ever, maeva et angi.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Je tiens aussi à vous avertir que le prochain chapitre sera peut-être long avant d'être paru. (Par long je veux dire environ 2 semaines) **

**Le jeu du silence**

**Chapitre 2 : Proposition indécente**

Drago quitta la pièce, mais, il se fit intercepté par quelqu'un dans le corridor qui le tira par la manche et le fit entré dans une chambre.

Il se retrouva alors dans une chambre aux couleurs pourpre et rose. Cela lui faisait bizarre car il ne s'était jamais aperçu de cette chambre avant, pourtant, elle n'était pas loin de la sienne.

Il se retourna alors pour rencontrer les yeux noisette d'Hermione qui le fixait.

- Que veux-tu?

- On est un peu plus poli envers sa maîtresse!

- Que voulez-vous maîtresse? dit-il sur un ton d'agacement

- Je veux un peu de compagnie.

- Très bien, et que voulez-vous faire? Lui demanda-il sur un ton d'ironie

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, qu'aimerais-tu faire?

Drago fut plus que surpris de l'initiative de la jeune femme. Était-elle en train de le draguer ou rêvait-il?

Cependant, à en juger par les apparences, il pouvait jurer que si. Elle portait disons, quelques choses d'assez voyant : une jupe noir arrivant à mi-cuisse ainsi qu'un tube de couleur rouge laissant entrevoir le début de ses seins. Et à en voir la position dans laquelle elle se tenait collé sur lui, il en était presque sur.

- Uh…maîtresse, pourquoi ne pas vous faire visiter les manoirs? demanda-il en essayant de se décoller d'elle.

- Je l'ai est déjà toute vue.

Hermione s'était recollé à lui.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas, vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir sans escortes, et tous mes hommes sont présentement occupés.

- Je n'en demande pas tant, dit elle avec un sourire.

- Granger, qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi?

Et pour toute réponse, elle se décolla de lui et lui prit la main, l'amenant sur son lit.

- Tu sais Drago, lorsque tu m'as demandé pourquoi l'autre jour, je ne t'ai pas répondu.

- Oui, je m'en souviens.

- Et bien, il y a plusieurs raisons, mais saches une chose : Je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré, ou du moins, moi je le sais.

- Je ne comprends plus rien.

- Et bien c'est mieux comme cela. Dit-elle se s'approchant de lui.

- Granger peux-tu me dire ce que je viens faire ici?

- Tu viens m'amuser, dit-elle en s'approchant et en l'embrassant lentement.

Le jeune homme surprit de l'initiative ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que d'approfondir le baiser.

Mais il reprit vite ses esprits et ce détacha de la jeune femme :

- Non mais tu es folle! Imagine ce qui arriverait si le maître nous voyait!

- Il ne peut pas nous voir puisqu'il est partit en mission…

- Ce n'est pas une raison! Je ne trahirai pas mon maître.

- Et bien, si tu ne veux pas trahir ton maître, tu ferais bien de t'occuper de ta maîtresse, ou elle pourrait bien décider de…

- de quoi Granger! Si le maître ou quelqu'un d'autre nous voit au est foutu.

- Personne ne peut nous voir puisque ma chambre est cachée par un sort. Nous sommes les seuls à voir cette porte. Dit-elle en se rapprocha d'avantage du blond.

- Écouter maîtresse, je crois que je vais revenir vous voir plus tard, j'ai du travail à faire.

En moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Drago était à l'extérieur de la chambre d'Hermione.

- Respire Drago respire. Non mais bon dieu! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là? Se dit-il pour lui-même…Je sais, cela doit être un genre de test de la part du maître pour voir si je suis fidèle. Je ne dois pas me laisser avoir par cette fausse sang-de-bourbe.

Puis le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa chambre pour planifier la journée de demain…

¤

Cependant, à l'heure du souper ce soir là, il fut appeler par la nouvelle maîtresse des mangemorts…

Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille mais il du tout de même ce présenté quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre de la jeune femme qu'il ne trouva pas…

Après avoir appeler Hermione plusieurs fois, il se décida à inspecter sa chambre dans le but de trouver réponse à la question qu'il le hantait depuis un moment… « Pourquoi ? » Et sa réponse, tout aussi banale « Je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré, ou du moins, moi je le sais. »

Drago ne comprenait pas la signification de telle parole.

Il commença donc la fouille des appartements de Miss Granger pas vraiment Granger…

Il ne trouva rien d'inhabituelle pour une femme, du maquillage, des tas de bijoux et de vêtements en tout genre.

Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fouiller le bureau de la jeune femme, il entendit comme un déclique de porte, il referma alors tout de suite la bureau et se retourna et aperçu Hermione.

- Je vous ai entendu m'appeler, dit le jeune homme en se prosternant.

- Relève-toi…oui je t'ai bien appeler…

- Et pourquoi maîtresse?

- J'avais besoin de compagnie…je m'ennuie toute seule!

- Mais lorsque le maître est là, il n'est pas toujours là avec vous….

- Je sais mais il est présent la nuit au moins…

À cette idée, Drago tressaillit…

- Qui a-il?

- Rien…rien maîtresse…

- Et bien oui, que sa te surprenne ou non, Voldemort et moi couchons ensemble Drago…

- …je n'ai rien à redire sur vos activités nocturnes maîtresses…

- Et bien saches que je sais à quoi tu penses….il est vrai que Voldemort me fournit un certain plaisir….mais j'aimerais connaître des plaisirs encore plus haut…déclara-elle en se rapprocha de nouveau du jeune homme

Sous le choc, Drago ne su pas quoi répondre, il s'attendait à tous sauf cela. Puis, lorsque Hermione s'approcha de lui et que leur visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le mangemort cru distinguer une odeur particulière.

L'alcool.

Hermione avait bu. Beaucoup trop sans doute.

Pourquoi! Pourquoi, ce mot revenait sans répit le hanté.

- Hermione, tu as bu?

- Juste un p'tit peu. Hic!

- Je crois que tu devrais aller dormir.

- Ah! Alors tu veux hic! Que l'on passe dans le hic! Lit!

- Non, je veux dire que tu devrais aller dormir dans ton lit, seule.

- Non, ze veux pas! ( ze n'est pas une faute de frappe)

- Allez, moi je te dit que tu vas y aller! dit-il en la prenant en mariée et en l'amenant jusque dans son lit.

- Drago?

- Oui?

- Ze peux pas dormir comme cela.

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Parce que ze me sens mal pis que ze veux pas salir mes vêtements.

- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse?

Il n'aurait pas du dire sa.

Le regard d'Hermione changea en un instant.

**Voilà, terminé pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Une petite reviews s'il vous plait, c'est pas long et sa fait toujours plaisir!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	4. Regrets

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous avez passé un bel été. Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, donc merci à :**

**Poisonned (jsuis trop lache pr me log-in)**

'**tite mione**

**angel of dust**

**pris**

**angi**

**malfoy4ever**

**bestofdracohermy**

**sasou5**

**Je tiens aussi à vous avertir que le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas avant un certain temps puisque je recommence l'école dans deux jours et que j'ai aussi une autre fic que j'écrit en même temps, mais ne vous inquiéter pas, je continue l'écriture!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Sous le choc, Drago ne su pas quoi répondre, il s'attendait à tous sauf cela. Puis, lorsque Hermione s'approcha de lui et que leur visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le mangemort cru distinguer une odeur particulière.

L'alcool.

Hermione avait bu. Beaucoup trop sans doute.

Pourquoi! Pourquoi, ce mot revenait sans répit le hanté.

- Hermione, tu as bu?

- Juste un p'tit peu. Hic!

- Je crois que tu devrais aller dormir.

- Ah! Alors tu veux hic! Que l'on passe dans le hic! Lit!

- Non, je veux dire que tu devrais aller dormir dans ton lit, seule.

- Non, ze veux pas! ( ze n'est pas une faute de frappe)

- Allez, moi je te dit que tu vas y aller! dit-il en la prenant en mariée et en l'amenant jusque dans son lit.

- Drago?

- Oui?

- Ze peux pas dormir comme cela.

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Parce que ze me sens mal pis que ze veux pas salir mes vêtements.

- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse?

Il n'aurait pas du dire sa.

Le regard d'Hermione changea en un instant.

**Chapitre 3 : Regrets **

Drago était dans sa chambre et marchait rapidement, faisant les cents pas. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il est pu faire cela.

- Arrête Dray, tu me donnes le tournis. lui déclara son ami Blaise qui était assis dans la causeuse.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait sa Blaise! Je ne suis qu'un triple idiot! Maintenant, le maître doit être au courant!

- Ne t'inquiète pas mec.

- Comment ne pas m'inquiéter Blaise! Je l'ai embrassé!

- Je n'ai pas dit que ce n'était pas grave simplement de vérifier si tes doutes sont fondés. Tu m'as dit qu'elle t'avait dit qu'elle n'était pas ici de son plein gré. Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas avec le maître que pour sont pouvoir et sa richesse non? Et que la elle à envie d'une bonne baise, donc elle en profite.

- Tes propos sont incohérents.

- Peut-être pas.

- Nous reparlerons de tous cela plus tard. Nous devons aller à la réunion.

- D'accord.

Et les deux mangemorts se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion située à l'autre bout du château.

¤

Hermione se réveilla tranquillement dans son lit au plein cœur de l'après-midi. Elle avait un de c'est mal de crâne et ne parvenait pas à tout replacer les évènements d'hier dans sa tête.

Mais elle se rappelait bien d'une seule chose.

Les douces lèvres de Drago Malefoy effleurer les siennes.

Ils s'étaient embrassés. Et alors qu'elle avait voulu aller plus loin, il l'avait quitté précipitamment.

¤

-Bonjour chers mangemorts et chers associés. Voilà maintenant une semaine que le maître est parti et nous sommes toujours sans nouvelle de lui. Il doit continuer sa tâche, et nous, nous acquittez de la notre. J'aimerais savoir comment c'est déroulé la première semaine. Coldlay?

- Nous avons ajouté des pièges dans la forêt qui entoure le manoir, et nous avons mis en place les défenses pour les nouveaux quartiers des mangemorts et enfin, nous travaillons sur un sort qui nous permettrait de transplaner à un endroit dans le château.

- Bien. Cette semaine, continuer à travaillé sur le dossier du transplanage dans le château, et je veux que vous aillez voir du côté de moldus, ils ont tendance à venir près de cher nous pour se cacher et il y a beaucoup de mort, il ne faudrait pas alerté les ennemis de notre présence.

- D'accord.

- Ensuite, Parkinson, les quartiers sont terminés?

- Ils le sont presque Drago. L'extérieur est terminé, et les sorts de protection sont posés. Il ne reste plus qu'à meublé le tout, et des sorts de finissions.

- Continue, je veux que cela soit prêt pour mercredi. Trouve aussi des elfes de maisons. Les nouveaux arriveront mercredi en après-midi. J'ai vu que la salle d'entraînement était prête?

- Oui.

- Mais il n'y a pas d'objet d'entraînement! s'écria Drago en colère.

- Cela fait partie des meubles.

- Ne me répond pas sur ce ton. Mercredi au plus tard, ou tu subiras colère.

- Tu as changé Drago, le pouvoir te monte à la tête!

- Tu veux vois jusqu'à quel point il m'a monté à la tête! Doloris!

La jeune femme s'écroula à terre, essayant de retenir ses larmes et les gémissements.

- Je reporte la réunion à une période indéterminé. Que cela vous serve de leçon. C'est moi le maître en se moment. Ne l'oubliez pas. Endoloris.

Les gémissements de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent enfin. Puis, Drago quitta la pièce sans un mot pour personnes.

¤

Drago entra dans sa chambre, complètement déboussolé. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Pansy était son amie après tout. En pleine réflexion, il ne vit pas Hermione qui l'attendait sagement sur le lit de se dernier.

Il s'assit et entreprit d'enlever sa cape, puis, il commença à déboutonné sa chemise lorsqu'il senti des mains sur ses épaules, glissant sur son torse de façon calme et sensuelle, continuant à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Dur journée? lui susurra-elle.

- Hermione, tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Tu n'apprécies pas ma présence? Lui dit elle en caressant son torse musclé et en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Ce…ce n'est pas sa…

Que pouvait-il lui dire?

Qu'il mourrait d'envi pour elle?

Ce n'aurait été que la vérité.

**Bon voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Je vous dit à dans environ deux semaines pour la suite. **

**Reviews please!**

**Plus il y aura de reviews, plus je posterai vite!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	5. retour dans le passé

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! Je sais je sais je suis impardonnable pour ma lenteur de parution mais je dois vous avouer que ne n'ai plus une minute à moi! Je prends tout de même le temps d'écrire ce chapitre et j'espère pouvoir en poster un autre d'ici la fin du mois. **

**Donc merci à :**

**- 'tite mione**

**- Angi**

**- Bestofdracohermy**

**-pris**

**-bloodysilic**

**- hermyhalliwell**

**-poisonnned**

**-anne**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

**Résumé du chapitre precedent: **

Drago entra dans sa chambre, complètement déboussolé. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Pansy était son amie après tout. En pleine réflexion, il ne vit pas Hermione qui l'attendait sagement sur le lit de se dernier.

Il s'assit et entreprit d'enlever sa cape, puis, il commença à déboutonné sa chemise lorsqu'il senti des mains sur ses épaules, glissant sur son torse de façon calme et sensuelle, continuant à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Dur journée? lui susurra-elle.

- Hermione, tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Tu n'apprécies pas ma présence? Lui dit elle en caressant son torse musclé et en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Ce…ce n'est pas sa…

Que pouvait-il lui dire?

Qu'il mourrait d'envi pour elle?

Ce n'aurait été que la vérité.

**Le jeu du silence **

**Chapitre 5 : Retour dans le passé**

Le cerveau de Drago fonctionnait à vive allure, que pouvait-il bien faire? Il avait tellement envi de pouvoir s'abandonner à elle, mais il ne pouvait pas.

C'est pourquoi il la repoussa, même si cela lui prit toute sa volonté et même au dessus de celle-ci.

- Je…je ne peux pas…déclara celui-ci

- Mais…mais pourquoi? lui demanda-elle

- Vous êtes la propriété du maître, et malheureusement pas la mienne.

- Mais je pourrais le devenir…

Drago n'en pouvait plus, il n'était plus capable de la repousser…alors, il fit la seule chose qu'il était encore capable de faire, fuir. Toujours et encore.

Cela c'était passé si vite que Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu venir, il s'était précipité dehors et avait traverser le manoir tout entier. Puis, il avait été dans la forêt, le seul endroit où elle ne le retrouverait jamais.

Hermione, de son côté, était restée dans la chambre du blond, complètement ébahie par ce qu'il venait de faire. En pleine réflexion, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que quelqu'un cognait à la porte. Elle se décida alors à aller ouvrir pour ce retrouver nez à nez avec Blaise Zambini.

- Uhm…excuse-moi, vous devez être occupé, je reviendrai plus tard.

- Drago n'est pas ici, entre si tu veux.

- D'accord.

Puis, le nouveau venu alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par la jeune maîtresse.

- Tu fais devenir Drago complètement fou tu le sais?

- oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu continues?

- Parce qu'il est le seul qui peut me sauver.

- De quoi?

- De cette enfer.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu comprendras en temps voulu, disons simplement que c'est sa destinée de tous nous sauver.

- …

- Je suis simplement ici pour lui donner un petit coup de pouce pour lui rappeler qui il est vraiment, et lui rappeler pourquoi il est né.

- Je suis perdu.

- Tu crois connaître Drago, mais tu ne le connais pas vraiment, il te cache beaucoup de chose, des choses qu'il cache au plus profond de lui-même, pour ne pas qu'elles soient découvertes. Mais il ne comprend pas une chose, personne n'échappe à son destin, pas même le plus puissant des sorciers.

Puis sur ce, elle quitta le jeune homme et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Blaise passa le reste de la journée à chercher Drago mais sans succès. Où pouvait-il bien être?

Il était loin de se douter que Drago était à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, dans la forêt, à ruminer ses pensées.

Il se produisait des choses bizarres depuis que Hermione était réapparu dans sa vie. Des moments de sa vie antérieur lui revenait…

_Flash back_

_Il était dans le manoir, il se voyait, tout petit, peut-être à 6 ou 7 ans. Son père ne devait pas être là, où il devait venir de quitter le domaine familial. _

_Sa mère l'avait prit dans ses bras, le consolant. Il venait encore de se faire sévèrement gronder par son père. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé, la vie n'est pas toujours aussi injuste. Un jour, tu pourras arrêter toute cette cruauté sur notre pauvre planète. Oh oui mon fils, un jour, tu seras choisi pour être le défenseur de la liberté, pour être le sauveur de toutes ses âmes qui sont trop faibles pour se défendrent contre l'oppresseur. Un jour, mon fils, tu nous délivreras, et cela, je te le dis parce que c'est écrit dans les étoiles. _

_Puis, elle continuait à le bercer, l'endormant peu à peu. _

_Fin du flash back _

Comment avait-il pu oublié certains détails comme ceux-ci? Tous les moments de tendresse…il n'en avait aucun? Si, peut-être en avait-il, mais il les avait oublié.

**Voilà la fin du chapitre, je sais que c'est très court, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. **

**Merci de continuer à m'encourager, j'essaie de poster la suite le plus vite possible. **

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	6. Le cimetière

**Bonjour tout le monde, je sais que je suis impardonnable pour mon retard mais je suis vraiment débordé. Je prends cependant le temps d'écrire un petit chapitre mais je ne sais pas quand la suite viendra. Donc je vous souhaite une bonne halloween!**

**Merci à :**

**bestofdracohermy**

**angi**

**bulle-de-savon**

**poisonned**

**catouloveharry**

'**tite mione**

**shoyu**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

- Je suis simplement ici pour lui donner un petit coup de pouce pour lui rappeler qui il est vraiment, et lui rappeler pourquoi il est né.

- Je suis perdu.

- Tu crois connaître Drago, mais tu ne le connais pas vraiment, il te cache beaucoup de chose, des choses qu'il cache au plus profond de lui-même, pour ne pas qu'elles soient découvertes. Mais il ne comprend pas une chose, personne n'échappe à son destin, pas même le plus puissant des sorciers.

Puis sur ce, elle quitta le jeune homme et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Blaise passa le reste de la journée à chercher Drago mais sans succès. Où pouvait-il bien être?

Il était loin de se douter que Drago était à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, dans la forêt, à ruminer ses pensées.

Il se produisait des choses bizarres depuis que Hermione était réapparu dans sa vie. Des moments de sa vie antérieur lui revenait…

_Flash back_

_Il était dans le manoir, il se voyait, tout petit, peut-être à 6 ou 7 ans. Son père ne devait pas être là, où il devait venir de quitter le domaine familial. _

_Sa mère l'avait prit dans ses bras, le consolant. Il venait encore de se faire sévèrement gronder par son père. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé, la vie n'est pas toujours aussi injuste. Un jour, tu pourras arrêter toute cette cruauté sur notre pauvre planète. Oh oui mon fils, un jour, tu seras choisi pour être le défenseur de la liberté, pour être le sauveur de toutes ses âmes qui sont trop faibles pour se défendrent contre l'oppresseur. Un jour, mon fils, tu nous délivreras, et cela, je te le dis parce que c'est écrit dans les étoiles. _

_Puis, elle continuait à le bercer, l'endormant peu à peu. _

_Fin du flash back _

Comment avait-il pu oublié certains détails comme ceux-ci? Tous les moments de tendresse…il n'en avait aucun? Si, peut-être en avait-il, mais il les avait oublié.

**Chapitre 6 : Le cimetière**

Drago se décida enfin à rentrer dans le manoir. Il avait des choses importantes à faire. Des questionnements à répondre.

Comment une mère ne pouvait-elle pas donner d'affection à son fils?

Ou la question qui le tourmentait beaucoup :

Comment se fait-il que ce moment ne soit revenu que maintenant.

Ce flash back avait complètement changé sa vision des choses de sa mère. Il croyait que jamais elle ne l'avait aimé, et cette pensée lui rappelait pourtant le contraire.

Il entra dans sa chambre et fut alors soulagé de voir que Hermione avait quitté la pièce.

Draco enfila une cape noire de velours et glissa ses mains dans des gants de cuir.

Puis, il transplana.

Le jeune homme arriva dans un endroit plutôt lugubre. Il était clair que cet endroit était mal entretenu. Quel endroit pittoresque pour enterrer une femme Malfoy. Son père n'avait pas prit un grand soin à choisir les arrangements pour sa défunte femme!

Drago marcha quelques minutes, puis s'arrêta devant un tombeau.

- Pourquoi Mère? Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pas être resté plus longtemps avec moi? Pourquoi ne jamais m'avoir dit ce que j'oublie! Pourquoi?

Puis, il s'agenouilla par terre et commença à verser une larme, puis deux…

- Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas être venu vous voir plus souvent Mère! Je…je croyais que vous ne m'aimiez point! Je…je ne savais pas…

Puis, une main se posa sur l'épaule du blond.

Hermione le regardait d'un air triste. Elle était complètement vêtue de noir, tout comme lui.

- Elle sait que tu l'aimes Drago.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir?!

- Parce que je le sais. Mais la question que tu devrais te poser c'est plus, pourquoi est-ce que moi je ne me rappelle pas qu'elle m'aime.

- Tu…tu as raison. Il doit y avoir une explication.

- Il y en a effectivement une.

- Pourquoi tant de mystère Hermione?! Je sais que tu en sais plus que tu veux réellement me le dire! Pourquoi?!

- Car tu dois le découvrir toi-même Drago. Tu dois toi-même prendre conscience des gens qui t'entourent et de ton passé.

- Je…je ne comprend pas.

- Dis toi simplement que pour pouvoir avancer dans le futur, notre passé doit être régler, et ce n'est pas ton cas… Allez vient, je te raccompagne dans ta chambre…

Puis ils transplanèrent…

**Je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas beaucoup mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour cette semaine.**

**Je vais essayer d'écrire un autre chapitre bientôt mais je ne vous garantie rien.**

**Reviews tout de même!**

**Love-Pingo**

**xoxo**


	7. Lorsque le moment sera venu

**Bonjour tout le monde je sais je sais je suis impardonnable! Sa fait tellement longtemps que je ne me rappelle même pu comment fini mon 6e chapitre! Ok c'est bon je viens de le relire! Donc voilà la suite tant attendue! **

**Mais avant merci à :**

**best of dracohermy**

**Angi**

**bulle-de-savon**

**louise**

'**tite mione**

**gun d'ange**

**Pour ceux qui lient mon autre fic, juste vous dire qu'elle est en arrêt d'écriture mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps!**

**Merci!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

- Parce que je le sais. Mais la question que tu devrais te poser c'est plus, pourquoi est-ce que moi je ne me rappelle pas qu'elle m'aime.

- Tu…tu as raison. Il doit y avoir une explication.

- Il y en a effectivement une.

- Pourquoi tant de mystère Hermione?! Je sais que tu en sais plus que tu veux réellement me le dire! Pourquoi?!

- Car tu dois le découvrir toi-même Drago. Tu dois toi-même prendre conscience des gens qui t'entourent et de ton passé.

- Je…je ne comprend pas.

- Dis toi simplement que pour pouvoir avancer dans le futur, notre passé doit être régler, et ce n'est pas ton cas… Allez vient, je te raccompagne dans ta chambre…

Puis ils transplanèrent…

**Chapitre 7 : Lorsque le moment sera venu**

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Drago quelques instants plus tard. Le jeune homme fut soulager de voir que Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir s'approcher de lui. Elle semblait distante et voulait probablement engager une conversation. Elle fut cependant devancée par le blond :

- Dit-moi ce qui se trame en ce moment même.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris?

- Non, je ne comprends plus rien. Je suis désespéré.

- Drago. Penses-tu réellement que je puise aimé quelqu'un comme Voldemort? Penses-tu sérieusement qu'une seule femme sur toute la terre puise l'aimer?

- Non.

- Alors il doit y avoir une autre raison de ma venue.

- Moi.

- En effet.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Je dois t'aider Drago. Je dois te montrer qui tu es réellement.

- Mais je suis Drago Malefoy, futur héritier du royaume du mal. Je suis un être méchant qui n'aime pas et qui n'a jamais été aimé.

- Tu crois cela Drago? Tu penses vraiment cela?

- Oui.

- Alors c'est qu'il te reste encore du chemin à faire.

Puis sur ce elle disparu, le laissant seul à ses réflexions.

Drago sortit de son armoire une grande bouteille mauve et se versa de cette boisson…

- Du cognac…quel délice…

Puis il prit un verre, puis deux et ainsi de suite jusqu'au moment où il tomba endormi sur son fauteuil.

_Dans son rêve…_

_Dumbledor était présent…et il y avait sa mère, tellement jeune, insouciante et…enceinte? Et son père avec un sourire que Drago ne lui connaissait pas. Ses parents avaient l'air…amoureux. _

_- Bonjour Narcissia, Bonjour Lucius, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez. Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai fait venir?_

_- Non. C'est pour le baptême du bébé? _

_Albus sourit tristement._

_- Non, malheureusement, j'ai des choses plus importantes à vous communiquez. Quelqu'un que je connais est venu me prévenir qu'un terrible drame se préparait autour de votre famille. _

_- Quoi? Comment cela est-il possible?_

_- Écoutez-moi, le temps presse. Narcissia, l'enfant que vous portez est voué à faire de grande chose dans se monde. Lors d'un voyage, il rencontrera quelqu'un. Cette personne à le pouvoir de lire dans l'avenir et on la surnommera dans le futur la prophète. Pour certain, elle sera un mythe, pour d'autre elle saura la personne qui pourrait faire succomber le mal…ou le bien. Une seule personne dans tout le monde pourra l'influencer et se sera votre fils. Voldemort sais malheureusement lui aussi cette prophétie et il tentera par tous les moyens de convertir votre fils au mal pour qu'il puise un jour amener la prophète avec lui. _

_- Mais c'est …. Désastreux. _

_- En effet, vous devez à tout prit protégé votre fils de ce malheur. _

_- Nous sommes prêts à tout Albus._

_- Alors Lucius, entrez dans les rangs des mangemorts._

_- QUOI? MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOU?_

_- Pas du tout. Je vous présente une potion extrêmement rare qui me vient des fées. Elle a pour but de garder secret certaine chose du passé jusqu'au moment où la personne qui aura bu la potion soit prêt à savoir la vérité. _

_- Si c'est la seule solution Albus…Mais comment être sur que notre fils ne tombera pas du côté du mal?_

_- Ça, seulement l'avenir le sais, mais vous devez à tout prix lui impliquer les bonnes valeurs et lui donner toute l'amour que vous pouvez. Bien sur, il ne s'en rappellera certainement pas à cause de Voldemort, mais un jour, il se rappellera de tout cela. _

_**Lorsque le moment sera venu.**_

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, étalé par terre de tout son long, couvert de sueur. Il se demanda alors si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve où un retour dans le passé…avant qu'il ne soit venu au monde…

**Voilà la fin du chapitre, je vous annonce avec un cri de joie que j'ai enfin retrouvé l'inspiration pour cette fic. Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre car je suis débordée en se moment, mais si vous continuez à m'encourager, il viendra sûrement plus vite.**

**Si vous ne comprenez pas, dite moi le, je tenterai de vous l'expliquer.**

**Sur ce bonne semaine.**

**xoxo**

**Reviews Please!**

**Love-Pingo**


	8. la tentation ultime

**Hello tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien? Donc aujourd'hui je profite de ma journée de congé pour écrire un autre chapitre. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps viendra le prochain. Donc je voudrait dire un gros merci à :**

**IMPORTANT : CE QUI EST ÉCRIT DANS LE TEXTE SUR L'ALLEMAGNE N'EST PAS DU TOUT MON OPINION SUR LE SUJET, JE VOULAIS VOUS AVERTIR.**

**bulle-de-savon**

**angi**

**drago-hermione**

**miss-sunny**

**ti-nou96**

**catouloveharry**

**miss Malfoy**

**maelys**

**pour leur encouragement!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**

_Dans son rêve…_

_Dumbledor était présent…et il y avait sa mère, tellement jeune, insouciante et…enceinte? Et son père avec un sourire que Drago ne lui connaissait pas. Ses parents avaient l'air…amoureux. _

_- Bonjour Narcissia, Bonjour Lucius, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez. Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai fait venir?_

_- Non. C'est pour le baptême du bébé? _

_Albus sourit tristement._

_- Non, malheureusement, j'ai des choses plus importantes à vous communiquez. Quelqu'un que je connais est venu me prévenir qu'un terrible drame se préparait autour de votre famille. _

_- Quoi? Comment cela est-il possible?_

_- Écoutez-moi, le temps presse. Narcissia, l'enfant que vous portez est voué à faire de grande chose dans se monde. Lors d'un voyage, il rencontrera quelqu'un. Cette personne à le pouvoir de lire dans l'avenir et on la surnommera dans le futur la prophète. Pour certain, elle sera un mythe, pour d'autre elle saura la personne qui pourrait faire succomber le mal…ou le bien. Une seule personne dans tout le monde pourra l'influencer et se sera votre fils. Voldemort sais malheureusement lui aussi cette prophétie et il tentera par tous les moyens de convertir votre fils au mal pour qu'il puise un jour amener la prophète avec lui. _

_- Mais c'est …. Désastreux. _

_- En effet, vous devez à tout prit protégé votre fils de ce malheur. _

_- Nous sommes prêts à tout Albus._

_- Alors Lucius, entrez dans les rangs des mangemorts._

_- QUOI? MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOU?_

_- Pas du tout. Je vous présente une potion extrêmement rare qui me vient des fées. Elle a pour but de garder secret certaine chose du passé jusqu'au moment où la personne qui aura bu la potion soit prêt à savoir la vérité. _

_- Si c'est la seule solution Albus…Mais comment être sur que notre fils ne tombera pas du côté du mal?_

_- Ça, seulement l'avenir le sais, mais vous devez à tout prix lui impliquer les bonnes valeurs et lui donner toute l'amour que vous pouvez. Bien sur, il ne s'en rappellera certainement pas à cause de Voldemort, mais un jour, il se rappellera de tout cela. _

_**Lorsque le moment sera venu.**_

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, étalé par terre de tout son long, couvert de sueur. Il se demanda alors si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve où un retour dans le passé…avant qu'il ne soit venu au monde…

**Chapitre 8 : La tentation ultime**

Le lendemain matin, Drago se rendit à la salle à manger où tout les mangemorts discutaient.

Lorsqu'il entra, le silence fut cependant de mise. Drago se sentit important, imposant et surtout, puissant. Il demanda rapidement un compte rendu des évènements, puis, lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il retourna dans sa chambre où l'attendait Hermione.

- Bonjour. dit-elle

- Salut.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

- Je …vais bien.

- Tu es sur? demande-elle suspicieuse.

- Non, en fait tout va très mal dans ma tête. Dit, est-ce que c'est toi la prophète?

- Non. Ce n'est pas moi, je suis envoyé par Dumbledor.

- Alors, pourquoi quand je te regarde je me sens si drôle à l'intérieur? Pourquoi ton sourire me réchauffe le cœur? Tu as dit que je serais le seul à influencer la prophète? Alors pourquoi c'est de toi que mon cœur s'entiche?

- Il n'y a pas que l'amour qui fait faire des choses bizarres aux gens Drago.

- Mais je me sens mal à l'intérieur et je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser!

Hermione s'approcha lentement de lui et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, le faisant taire. Drago approcha son bras et l'enroula autour de sa taille fine avant de l'embrasser.

Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué c'est que durant l'heure qui suivit, un corbeau noir comme le jais regardait leur moindre fait et geste depuis la fenêtre.

Le mois passé seul dans la forêt aurait pu paraître long à n'importe quel humain, mais pas à Voldemort. Il avait chercher sans relâche l'endroit où la prophète pouvait se trouver…il avait fouillé des centaines d'acres de forêt, il avait incendier des dizaines de foyers à la recherche d'indice, mais partout où il allait, personne n'avait d'information à lui donner.

Pourtant, la prophétie nommait bien l'Allemagne comme lieu de naissance de la jeune femme. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle ait quitté sa terre natale?

Voldemort se rendit à l'endroit où il s'était installé, l'ancien camp de concentration et d'extermination d'Auswitch. (voir note plus haut pour la suite) Quelle merveille, ce dit-il…le génie du humain du mal sous toute ses formes étaient apparu ici dans les années 1940. Dommage que cela n'ai pas fonctionné car Hitler aurait pu être un puissant allié de Voldemort.

Le mage noir s'endormit sous ses sombres pensées, rêvant de tous les malheurs qui était arrivé à ses gens déportés de leur pays natales pour y être exterminé…

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla de bonne humeur avec Hermione appuyé sur son torse. Au plus profond de lui-même, il souhaitait ne jamais trouver la prophète et ainsi, ne jamais avoir à choisir un bord où l'autre.

Cependant, le destin en voulu autrement.

Un lettre arriva et glissa sous la porte du jeune homme pour virevolter jusque dans sa main (oublié par que tout existe dans le monde magique).

_Drago Malefoy_

_Prépare-toi à accueillir le maître cette après-midi._

_Blaise Zambini_

Il regarda l'heure, il était presque midi. Il devait faire vite, il réveilla rapidement Hermione et alla prendre sa douche. Puis lorsqu'il sortit, il s'habilla rapidement avant de sentir une vive chaleur sur son avant-bras. Le lord était de retour.

- Hermione?

- Quoi? dit-elle en bougonnant, ne voulant pas se réveiller

- Le maître est là, je vais le faire patienter, tu as 10 minutes pour être présentable…

- QUOI!!!

**Voilà, je sais que c'est vraiment court et je m'excuse à l'avance pour le prochain délai des chapitres. **

**En espérant que vous avez tout de même apprécié!**

**reviews please**

**love**

**Joe**


	9. le livre de botanique

Très bien très bien, je sais que je suis totalement méchante envers vous! Je vous ai complètement oublié…en faite vous le savez bien que ce n'est pas sa…mais je suis rentré au cégep et j'ai tellement eu à faire que je n'est pas eu une seconde pour moi. Mais bon la je suis en congé pour 1 mois et je vais en profiter pour finir cette fic….

Donc sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec ceci…

Love-pingo

Résumé du chapitre précédent:

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla de bonne humeur avec Hermione appuyé sur son torse. Au plus profond de lui-même, il souhaitait ne jamais trouver la prophète et ainsi, ne jamais avoir à choisir un bord où l'autre.

Cependant, le destin en voulu autrement.

Un lettre arriva et glissa sous la porte du jeune homme pour virevolter jusque dans sa main (oublié par que tout existe dans le monde magique).

_Drago Malefoy_

_Prépare-toi à accueillir le maître cette après-midi._

_Blaise Zambini_

Il regarda l'heure, il était presque midi. Il devait faire vite, il réveilla rapidement Hermione et alla prendre sa douche. Puis lorsqu'il sortit, il s'habilla rapidement avant de sentir une vive chaleur sur son avant-bras. Le lord était de retour.

- Hermione?

- Quoi? dit-elle en bougonnant, ne voulant pas se réveiller

- Le maître est là, je vais le faire patienter, tu as 10 minutes pour être présentable…

- QUOI!!!

Chapitre 9: Le livre de botanique

Voldemort était de retour de son voyage. Il avait passé plus d'un mois loin de sa fiancée, loin de tous ses fidèles, pour tenter de retrouver la prophète. Malheureusement, il avait beau eu cherché partout, aucune trace de la jeune femme. La prophétie prédisait pourtant sa venu au monde en Allemagne…pouvait-elle avoir déménagée? À moins que le vieux fou de Dumbledor ne l'ait trouvé et qu'il ne le garde en sa possession. Il se devait de la retrouver…

Assis dans son fauteuil, il se remémorait les faibles indices qu'il avait peu obtenir…certains moldus, après des tortures, lui avait révélé qu'il y avait une jeune femme qui avait vécu dans une montagne dans l'est…tout le monde avait plus ou moins attendu parler de cela…c'était comme un mythe dans la région. Or, il pouvait bien s'agir d'une sorcière banale. Il avait fouillé toute la montagne mais n'y avait pas décelé une présence magique.

Voldemort se dit que une fois les travaux d'agrandissement terminé, il mettrait ses hommes sur le coup…s'il le faillait, ils allaient attaquer les châteaux de Poudlard pour y trouver des indices.

L'homme fut cependant interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Drago Malefoy.

Maître, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous. Dit-il en s'agenouillant

Alors Drago, j'attends ton compte rendu.

Et bien, les installations sont maintenant terminés, les sortilèges de protection sont en place, il ne manque plus que les nouveaux mangemorts.

Bien, et Hermione, où est-elle?

Elle se prépare maître, elle devrait être là d'une seconde à l'autre.

Voldemort sourit de toute ses dents…ainsi, il n'avait pas osé lui dévoilé la traitrise de sa fiancé. Certes, Drago y était pour quelques choses, mais il ne pouvait empêcher un homme d'avoir des besoins naturels. Cependant, sa fiancée avait commis un acte impardonnable. Il les aurait tués tout les deux, mais il avait besoin de Drago, et il s'avait que Hermione avait quelque chose à voir avec la prophétie, le mage ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il ne voulait pas tuer des êtres si précieux…enfin, pas encore.

Le seigneur des ténèbres congédia Drago alors que sa fiancée arriva…Hermione était resplendissante dans une robe rouge moulant.

Drago ne pu qu'éprouver du dégout lorsqu'elle l'embrassa et il devina bien ce que le reste de la journée allait être pour Hermione…

Il ne se fit donc pas prié pour s'en aller et décida d'aller dans la bibliothèque des mangemorts, qui était, avouons-le, presque aussi grande que celle de Poudlard.

Le jeune homme chercha toute l'après-midi et toute la soirée dans les livres à la recherche du moindre indice sur la fameuse prophète. Il était sur le point d'abandonner toute recherche lorsqu'un livre retint son attention. Il avait une couverture de cuir vert et il y avait des branches d'arbres de dessiner dessus. Pourquoi donc Voldemort aurait-il un livre de botanique, ce dit-il.

Drago ouvra donc le livre et commença a le feuilleté pour remarqué qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre de botanique, mais d'un livre lui étant destinée…comme placé la pour lui…sans doute installé par Hermione. À l'intérieur il y lu:

_À __Drago__Malefoy_

_De Albus _

Drago, de plus en plus intéressé, continua sa lecture.

_Drago, si tu lis ce livre, c'est que tu auras eu la visite de mon envoyée spéciale. __Tu ne dois plus te soucié d'elle, elle a terminée sa mission. Concentre-toi maintenant sur la tienne. Ce livre ne __peut__ être lu que par une seule personne, toi…si quelqu'un d'autre venait à l'ouvrir, il découvrirait un livre de botanique. Mais attention si tu révèles à quelqu'un son existence, son charme se __perdra__ et les informations précieuses seront à la merci de tous._

_Tu dois __commencer__ à avoir des rêves prémonitoires. En fait, se sont plus des souvenirs enfuit au plus profond de ta mémoire. Il est d'une importance capitale que tu notes les détails dans le journal, dans les dernières pages. Ses rêves sont dans un ordre __particulier__ pour t'aider __à__ découvrir l'endroit où elle est cachée. _

_Cependant, je crois que j'ai le droit de te donner quelques renseignements sur cette personne. Fait très attention, elle __à__ des pouvoirs __immenses__ auquel tu n'as sans doute jamais imaginé. Mais le plus grand de tous est sans doute sa faculté à voir dans le futur. Donc n'__essai__ pas de l'attraper comme tu voulais peut-être le faire, elle le saurait. Elle a les clés en main et pour elle, tu seras un peu comme un jouet. Elle n'hésitera pas à te faire passer des multiples épreuves pour prouver qu'elle peut avoir confiance en toi. Dans les prochaines pages, tu trouveras des informations capitales et des techniques que tu devrais réviser ou apprendre. Elle ne veut pas savoir si tu sais tuer quelqu'un, sa, elle le sait déjà. Elle veut voir qui tu es au plus profond de toi. _

Dans les pages suivantes se trouvaient des cartes, qui selon Dumbledor, était très utile, il y avait l'Allemagne, la Grèce, l'Italie et la France. Il y avait aussi des drôles de symboles auquel Drago ne porta pas trop attention. Il se concentra d'abord à noter les rêves à la fin du livre et quitta la bibliothèque aux petites heures du matin.

Cependant, cette nuit la, il eu beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir, il avait trop de chose qui lui tournait dans la tête et surtout, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Hermione, qui avait du passer l'après-midi et la nuit à endurer les caprices de Voldemort.

Voilà c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment, la suite n'est pas encore déterminée…je vous promets que puisque je suis en congé, la suite ne devrait pas tarder…environ une semaine plus ou moins.

Donc je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes.

Reviews please!

Love-pingo

xxx


	10. les préparations

**Alors je vous l'avais dit que sa ne serait pas trop long avant d'avoir la suite!!! ****Donc voilà la suite tant attendu!**** On m'a dit que ce n'était pas long la dernière fois et je l'avoue…je vais ****essayer**** de faire plus long…**

**J'ai presque terminé cette fic et elle devrait compter 20 chapitres en tout, donc il reste la moitié à publié…mais pas la moitié à écrire heureusement!**

**En passant: une petite reviews c'est toujours encourageant à envoyer!**

**J'espère que vous aimerez…**

**00000000000**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**

Dans les pages suivantes se trouvaient des cartes, qui selon Dumbledor, était très utile, il y avait l'Allemagne, la Grèce, l'Italie et la France. Il y avait aussi des drôles de symboles auquel Drago ne porta pas trop attention. Il se concentra d'abord à noter les rêves à la fin du livre et quitta la bibliothèque aux petites heures du matin.

Cependant, cette nuit la, il eu beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir, il avait trop de chose qui lui tournait dans la tête et surtout, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Hermione, qui avait du passer l'après-midi et la nuit à endurer les caprices de Voldemort.

00000000000

**Chapitre 10: ****Les préparations**

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla très tard, il avait veillé la nuit passé et avait beaucoup réfléchit. Il devait partir à la recherche de prophète. Il ne savait pas encore si il était du coté du bien ou du mal, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait la retrouver. Il devait cependant préparer son voyage. Comment demanderait-il à Voldemort sont congé…? Comment pouvait-il partir sans mettre des doutes sur sa loyauté et risquer de ce faire pourchassé?

Mais bon, Drago n'était pas rendu là dans ses recherches. Il décida de bien ce préparé pour le voyage. Il fit donc une liste de ce qu'il devrait faire:

_Faire des recherches sur les 4 pays_

_Réviser les sorts __du livre_

_Préparer sa fuite_

_Préparer le matériel_

Ces 4 étapes étaient essentielles selon lui. Il se décida donc à aller à la bibliothèque après avoir prit une bonne douche et avoir prit un déjeuné dans sa chambre. L'un des avantages de son statut était qu'il pouvait vaguer à ses occupations sans que personne ne se questionne. Il passa donc la journée et une partie de la nuit à faire des recherches sur le pays. Il nota toutes ses informations à la fin de son calepin. Il avait prit soin de toute noter, que ce soit une des monuments historiques, sur des habitudes ou sur la mythologie de l'endroit. Peu après l'aube, Drago se décida à quitter la bibliothèque.

Il entra dans sa chambre et découvrit Hermione.

Je t'attendais.

Que fais-tu ici, c'est très risqué!

Je sais, mais maintenant ma mission est terminée…

Qu'est ce que sa veux dire?

Drago, Voldemort veut attaquer Poudlard pour trouver la prophète, il est sur que c'est Dumbledor qui la cache. J'ai déjà contacté le directeur pour l'aviser, il mettra les élèves à l'abri.

Pourquoi tu me dis tout cela?

Drago, durant cette nuit, je vais me faire tuer.

Quoi?! Mais tu ne peux…

Pas pour de vrai Drago, je vais simplement m'enfuir et disparaître…

M'enfuir…et disparaître…pourquoi pas?

0000000000

Voldemort avait convoqué tout les mangemorts les plus importants. Il venait de terminer de préparer son plan. Il voulait absolument trouver la prophète le plus rapidement possible. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'attaquer Poudlard. Le vieux fou aurait le choix: soit il lui livrerait la prophète, soit tous les élèves périraient.

Il expliqua donc son plan aux autres mangemorts qui furent aussitôt d'accord à aller se battre et verser du sang.

0000000000

Voldemort avait quitté tout ses complices pour se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Son oiseau-espion venait de le rejoindre et se transforma en serpent (moi je dis que ça existe bon!!). Alors, le mage conversa avec celui-ci et appris que cela faisait deux jours que Drago passait son temps dans la bibliothèque. Le serpent lui expliqua aussi que Drago lisait un livre de botanique. Voldemort fut surpris d'apprendre cela. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de livre de botanique dans sa bibliothèque!

Il commençait à avoir des doutes sur Drago.

Le seigneur des ténèbres décida donc de convoquer Drago pour un petit entretient…

00000000000

Drago savait bien que la convocation du mage ne serait pas pour lui une partie de plaisir….avait-il découvert la liaison entre Hermione et lui?

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle, pensant au châtiment qu'il allait recevoir. Il arriva devant la grande porte et cogna, puis entra. Le mage était assis dans son fauteuil et invita Drago a entré. Le jeune homme se prosterna au pied de son maître et se releva à son signe de la main.

Drago, ton esprit me semble troublé depuis mon retour, qu'est ce qui te perturbe?

Rien maître.

En es-tu sur?

…

Peut-être devrais-je te rafraichir la mémoire?

…

Endoloris.

À ses mots, Drago se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler…cela fessait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en n'avait pas reçu…

Lorsque le mage arrêta le sort, il redemanda:

Alors?

Je…je…, dit-il en reprenant son souffle

J'attends…

Je fais des drôles de rêves depuis quelques temps maître…

Et cela te perturbe?

Oui, ils m'empêchent de dormir, mentit-il

Et pourquoi vas-tu toujours à la bibliothèque?

Vous m'espionnez maître? Demanda-il et regrettant ses paroles

J'AI LE DROIT DE FAIRE CE QUE JE VEUX AVEC VOUS. Dit-il d'un air menaçant.

Pardonnez-moi maître.

Qu'y fais-tu?

Je…je cherche une potion pour m'empêcher de faire ses rêves…

Dans un livre de botanique?

Drago fut surpris que le mage connaisse tant de détail, il était clair que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'espionnait…il allait devoir être plus prudent.

Oui, je cherchais une plante…

Bien…tu peux disposer…repose-toi pour l'attaque.

Bien maître…

Drago quitta enfin le seigneur des ténèbres. Massant douloureusement son torse, il entra dans sa chambre et se coucha sans demander son reste.

00000000000

Voldemort était resté assis dans son fauteuil…flattant la tête de Nangini. Drago Malefoy lui cachait quelques choses….mais quoi?

**Voilà c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour cette semaine…le prochain chapitre viendra bientôt…**

**J'aimerais bien avoir un peu plus de reviews sinon j'****arrête**** de publier!**

**Reviews please!**

**Love-pingo**


	11. la fuite

**Bonjour bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien!!! ****Donc je crois que j'ai le droit à une bonne main d'applaudissement car j'ai presque terminé l'écriture de cette fic!!!**

**Je voudrais remercier tout le monde qui suit ma fic et vous conseillez mes deux autres fic qui sont déjà terminé: DRAGO MALEFOY ET L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX ainsi que LA RÉBELLION DU DRAGON. **

**Voilà donc je vous laisse savourez mon chapitre…**

**00000000000**

**Chapitre 11: La fuite**

Demain, c'était le grand jour. Demain, les mangemorts allaient attaquer Poudlard. On voyait la fébrilité dans toute les conversations…tout les mangemorts espéraient pouvoir avoir quelques choses de cette guerre. Certain voulant une jeune fille pour assouvir leur pulsion, d'autre encore voulait des objets magiques contenu dans le château. Mais ce qui était sur, c'est que personne n'était plus fébrile que Drago Malefoy l'était à ce moment présent. Il savait que après cette journée, sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

Drago se concentrait sur ses motivations pour ne pas lâcher prise, pour ne pas tout abandonner. Il pensait à sa mère et à son père, qui avait tant souffert de cette guerre dont ils n'avaient pas voulu. Il pensait aussi aux enfants qu'il espérait avoir. Il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux. Il ne voulait pas les élevé dans la peur et la guerre.

Cette soirée là, après avoir vérifié deux fois que tout était près pour le lendemain, il se coucha. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas et il resta toute la nuit couché dans son lit à se remémorer son plan.

_Demain matin je commence par me réveillé et me préparer comme à l'habitude. Ensuite, je vais manger avec les autres puis je reviens dans ma chambre, prétextant que j'ai oublié quelque chose, je reviens dans ma chambre et je __prends__ mes effets miniaturés. Puis je retourne avec les autres et ont prend un portoloin qui nous amène dans la grande cours de __Poudlard__. La je me bas un peu et je m'exclame a Blaise que j'ai vu une mignonne étudiante s'enfuir dans les bois. Je la pourchasse et quand je suis assez loin, je __prends__ mon deuxième portoloin et je transplane pour l'Allemagne. _

Il se répéta cela toute la nuit en boucle. Le lendemain matin, il commença son plan qui se déroula à merveille.

Arriva alors le moment de prendre un portoloin. Il était une dizaine de mangemorts autour de celui-ci et attendait fébrilement le moment de partir. Tous ses hommes et ses femmes portaient la combinaison des mangemorts, avec la cagoule. Lorsque le maître donna le départ, les portoloin se mirent en action et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur une étendu de gazon vert.

Le calme régnait sur Poudlard. Il y flottait une petite brume et tout le monde s'emblait endormi. Cela inquiéta un peu le seigneur des ténèbres qui, selon ses calculs, Poudlard devraient grouiller d'étudiants allant à leur cours.

Alors que les mangemorts se dispersaient, Hermione, sous sa cape, rejoigna Drago et lui murmura «les aurors arriveront bientôt, dès qu'ils seront là, enlève ton masque, ils ont été averti de te laisse en vie et de te laisser faire…bonne chance…ne communique pas avec personne lors de ton voyage où Voldemort pourrait être mis au courant….»

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago déclara à Blaise:

J'ai vu quelque chose bouger dans le bois, je vais voir…je crois que c'est une femme mec, donc laisse moi un peu de temps pour m'amuser si tu le veux bien…

D'accord Drago, pas de problème, mais si il y en a plusieurs, n'hésite pas à nous faire signe…

Drago se dirigea alors dans le bois….quelques minutes à peine après son entrée, il entendit le combat commencé et en conclut que les aurors étaient arrivés, il enleva donc son masque et se risqua un peu plus loin dans la forêt jusqu'au moment où il aperçu Albus assis sur un tronc d'arbre qui semblait l'attendre patiemment.

Bonjour Drago, surpris de me voir?

Je croyais que vous protégeriez votre château.

Les enfants sont tous à l'abri.

…

Tu as prit la bonne décision en faisant se voyage.

Je l'espère.

Prend garde à elle.

L'avez-vous déjà rencontré?

…

L'AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ RECONTRÉ?

Drago, ne te fait pas remarqué, tu dois partir maintenant.

Puis sur ses paroles, Dumbledor transplana, laissant Drago en fureur.

Mais sa mission lui revient très vite en tête et il prit son portoloin avant de s'envoler vers de nouvelles aventures…

**Voilà je sais que c'est court mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour cette semaine. J'envois la suite bientôt. **

**Reviews s'il vous plaît!**

**Xxx**

**Love-pingo**


	12. L'Allemagne

**Hey hey bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien!! Donc voici la suite tant attendu pour cette histoire…je suis désolé d'avoir prise tellement de temps pour écrire la suite, mais avec mes études, je préfère prendre du temps pour écrire les chapitres que de faire quelque chose de mauvais!**

**Petite note : je vois beaucoup de gens qui vous mette dans leur « story alert » mais qui n'envoi pas de review…c'est quoi de prendre 30 secondes de plus pour envoyer une review, c'est tellement plaisant a recevoir!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

**000000000**

Chapitre 12 : L'Allemagne

Drago, après avoir prit le portoloin, arriva dans une forêt avec des grands arbres épineux. Il se demanda où il devait commencer les recherches. Mais voyant le soleil décliné, il décida qu'il valait mieux installer le campement près de la clairière et commencé les recherches demain à l'aube. Il installa donc la tente magique (comme celle de la coupe de feu) et jeta des sorts de protection autour de son campement.

Puis, il entra à l'intérieur et s'installa confortablement. Puis il ouvrit le journal et commença à lire sur l'Allemagne.

_Pays ravagé par la guerre, les habitants gardent encore des traces profondes de cette tuerie. Ne pas ouvrir de conversation sur ce sujet sensible. Le relief est parfois montagneux, parfois plus plat. Les arbres sont en majorité des conifères. _

Non mais c'est que je m'en fiche de tout sa…se-dit Drago.

Il continua plus loin. Quelques choses attira alors son attention, ce n'étais pas la tout à l'heure.

En bleu pâle, une écriture fine et soigné était apparue.

_Suis le premier chemin qui mena à la perte de l'homme. Il sillonne le pays ravagé. _

Qu'est ce que sa peut bien dire? Drago était loin de se douter que sa serait si difficile.

Il prit alors une plume et écrivit : _Qu'est ce que tout cela veux dire?_

À sa grande surprise, on lui écrivit.

_Trouve l'endroit de cette première énigme, et ensuite, tu n'auras qu'à suivre les indications._

Il se hâta d'écrire :

_Je ne comprends pas. Pouvez-vous m'éclairer?_

Et ses mots apparurent :

_Seule l'histoire peut te venir en aide. Bonne chance Drago. _

Le jeune homme était conscient que la conversation était terminée. Voyant l'heure avancer, il décida d'aller se coucher. Demain, il essaierait de trouver.

Il se leva tôt le lendemain matin, conscient qu'il devrait demander de l'aide aux habitants du pays. Il rangea donc son équipement et quitta la clairière en direction d'un petit village qu'il avait aperçu la veille. Lorsqu'il arriva au village, il accosta un vieillard qui mendiait.

Je vous offre 100 si vous répondez à toutes mes questions.

Le vieil homme, heureux de pouvoir faire un profit si facilement, accepta.

Qu'est ce qui a causé la perte de l'homme?

Il y a trop de chose.

Donnez-moi des exemples qui reflètent dans votre pays.

Alors notre pays a causé la perte de l'homme.

Y a-t-il quelques choses qui parcourent le pays en entier?

Oh, il y a plusieurs choses!

Comme?

Des routes, des chemins de fers, des tranchés, des camps…

Je vois…

Drago donna le 100 à l'homme et quitta rapidement les lieux. Le vieil homme ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé… Il se réinstalla dans la clairière et ouvrit le livre. Il écrivit alors : Pourquoi me faire faire des épreuves pour pouvoir vous rencontrez…

L'écriture soignée bleue réapparu...

_On ne distingue qu'un homme par sa bravoure et son dévouement à une cause. Chaque chose à son prix. _

_Tu dois trouver le chemin qui te conduira dans le prochain pays, pour ce faire, trouve la réponse à mon énigme et tu sauras ou te diriger._

Drago ferma rageusement le livre. Elle ne lui serait donc d'aucune aide pour trouver le prochain pays. Il se mit donc à réfléchir, le livre parlait de 4 pays. Il était dans le premier. Il était donc clair que le chemin devait le mener soit en Grèce, soit en Italie ou soit en France. Mais quel était le lien entre les pays. La jeune femme avait écrit qui mena à la perte de l'homme. Et le vieillard avait répondu que le pays lui-même avait mené à la perte de l'homme. Dans quel sens pouvait-il bien vouloir dire. Drago se rappela alors qu'il y avait une description du pays dans le livre. Il retourna le consulter et y lu :

_Plusieurs évènements importants sont arrivés dans ce pays, comme par exemple, une première guerre mondiale, qui provoqua une crise économique importante dans le pays. Endetté, le pays décida de suivre un leader du moment, qui promit de rétablir une économie dans l'Allemagne. Cet homme, avait malheureusement des mauvaises intentions et il trouva des alliés très puissants autant dans le monde magique que dans le monde humain. Il organisa le pire génocide que l'univers ait porté. On qualifia ses actes de perte en la bonté de l'humanité. _

Soudain, un clic se fit dans la tête de Drago qui comprit que cela avait un rapport avec cette guerre. Mais qu'est ce qui sillonnait le pays? Quel était le lien avec la France, l'Italie et la Grèce?

**Voilà qui fini un autre chapitre, je sais qu'il n'est pas très long, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. **

**Je lance un petit concours. Celui ou celle qui déterminera quel sera le prochain pays visité et pourquoi, je lui dédicacerais mon prochain chapitre!**

**Bonne chance à tous!**

**Reviews please!**

**Love-Pingo**


	13. La france

**Bonjour tout le monde! Cette fois si je crois que je n'ai pas été trop longue! Voila un autre chapitre, j'ai essayé de faire des efforts pour faire un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres.**

**Merci pour toute les reviews.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 13 : La France**

Drago, ne sachant pas trop comment trouver la réponse a cette énigme se coucha. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla tôt, puis il enleva le campement et effaça toute trace de sa présence. Il ne pourrait pas revenir camper ici cette nuit. C'était trop risquer. Il devrait donc trouver un autre endroit. Cependant, Drago décida de se rendre dans la petite ville. Et il acheta un billet de train vers la capitale de l'Allemagne, Berlin. Il n'avait jamais été très friand des inventions moldus, mais moins il utiliserait la magie, mieux cela serait pour lui. Il entra donc dans cette grosse machine et s'assit près d'une fenêtre. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs d'enfance, alors qu'il s'en allait dans le Poudlard express, ne sachant pas tout les problèmes que vivent les adultes. Il regarda par la fenêtre et voyait les paysages passés. Il remarqua alors des longues crevasses dans la terre, elles semblaient toutes partir du même point et s'en aller vers le même. Mais que pouvaient-elles bien représenté? Il fut alors déranger par un hibou qui cognait dans la vitre de son compartiment. Il ouvrit fébrilement la fenêtre, puis prit la lettre.

C'était une lettre magique, très rare. Au dessus il y avait d'écrit _identifiez-vous_. Drago ne comprit pas bien comment faire. Mais il déclara tout de même :

Drago Malefoy.

La lettre s'ouvrit alors.

_Drago, je sais que je ne devais pas entrer en contact avec toi, mais j'ai prit beaucoup de précaution. Tu dois penser que non, vu la façon dont la lettre est parvenue mais fait moi confiance elle n'a pas été suivit. _

_Le temps presse. Voldemort c'est rendu compte de ton absence. Il recherche activement ton corps et multiplie les attaques. Je crois qu'il n'a pas la certitude que tu es mort. Tant qu'à moi, il a découvert mon faux corps mort. Il ne se doute de rien. Enfin je suppose. Mais il est devenu de plus en plus meurtrier. Il s'en prend même au ministère pour trouver la prophète. Il a essayé d'attaquer deux fois Poudlard mais sans grand dégât. Les gens ici continue de s'enrôler vers celui qui croit qu'il sera le gagnant. _

_S'il te plaît Drago, fais vite, les gens meurent ici._

_Hermione_

Drago sourit en lisant la lettre d'Hermione. Elle pensait à lui. Elle était donc à ses côtés. Mais elle lui rappela aussi la triste vérité. Il devait faire vite.

Il arriva en fin de matinée dans la grande ville de Berlin. Il se dirigea vers une petite boutique souvenir et acheta une carte avec les principaux endroits à visiter. Il l'explora rapidement et découvrit que Berlin possédait une immense bibliothèque. Puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où aller chercher, il se dit que de faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque pourrait sans doute l'aider. Il se dirigea donc a pied vers l'immense endroit.

Drago se sentait mal à l'aise. Il se sentait épier. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se retournait, il ne voyait personne. C'était sans doute le stress qui lui causait cet ennui. Il entra dans la bibliothèque et trouva un livre sur la guerre.

Drago était persuadé que l'évènement clé était cette guerre. Il trouva alors la réponse à sa question. Les longs chemins qu'il avait vus étaient des tranchées, dans lesquels les hommes se cachaient en fessant la guerre.

Il prit alors son livre magique et écrivit :

_Dois-je suivre les tranchées?_

Une fine écriture apparue :

_Laisse ton cœur te guidé._

Drago referma brusquement le livre et commença à injurier la jeune femme. Pourquoi ne l'aidait-elle pas? Cependant, Drago avait la nette impression que c'était le chemin qu'il devait suivre. Il élabora un plan et continua de visiter la ville durant la journée.

Une fois la nuit tombé, Drago marcha jusqu'au abord de la ville et s'engouffra dans un champ où commençait les tranchées. Il enfourcha son balai et commença à voyager dans les tranchées en balai.

Cela allait beaucoup plus vite qu'en marchant. Cependant, il devait s'assurer de voler très bas, dans les tranchées même, pour ne pas être vu.

À l'aube, Drago s'arrêta dans une clairière tout près des tranchées. Il installa son campement, et entreprit de prendre une douche dans la petite source non loin de là. Il était partie depuis un peu plus de 3 jours et cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il devrait sans doute chasser par la suite, il n'avait plus de réserve de nourriture et le fait d'aller en ville, à plus de 20 km de là ne l'enchantait guère.

Il entra donc dans la source glacé, mais qui lui procura énormément de bien. Il avait chevauché son balai toute la nuit et il était courbaturé. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la source, il se dirigea vers sa 

tente. À sa grande surprise, un pot de fruit ainsi que du poisson était installé sur sa table. Il y avait une petite note :

_Continue de suivre ton cœur, il est plus intelligent que tu ne le crois._

Drago mangea presque tout et alla se coucher. Vers l'heure du souper, il se réveilla, mangea le reste de ses provisions et défit le campement. Il chevaucha son balai et voyagea toute la nuit. À l'aube, il arriva à la frontière entre l'Allemagne et la France.

Il monte sa tente, puis il voulut aller se coucher mais un parchemin attira son attention. C'était une carte, qui partait de l'endroit où il était et descendait vers le sud. L'écriture bleue apparu :

_Il y a, à cet endroit, une personne que je veux que tu amènes avec toi jusqu'à moi. Mais, pour l'amener, tu devras la délivrer de l'emprise d'une créature. N'oublie pas que ce n'est pas seulement la force qui compte, la ruse est tout aussi importante. Bonne chance. _

Sans perdre une seconde, Drago défit la tente. La carte lui indiquait d'aller vers le sud, la première journée, il marcha sur une route de campagne et trouva refuge dans une petite auberge pas très fréquenté.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Drago déjeunait, il aperçu un marchand qui vint s'assoir avec lui.

Alors jeune homme, ou vas-tu comme cela?

Vers le sud.

Ah oui, es-tu vendeur?

Non, je voyage.

Tu me sembles plutôt jeune! Comment fais-tu pour payer tout cela.

Je voyage par mes propres moyens.

Et bien j'ai une offre à te faire, si tu embarques avec moi, je t'amènerai au sud avec moi. Je devrais y arriver dans 2 jours environ.

Drago trouva l'idée de l'homme bizarre. Depuis quand offrait donc ce genre de chose? Les gens ne sont pas si bons!

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre, alors, croyez-vous que Drago va accepter de voyager avec l'homme ou pas.**

**Et n'oubliez pas une petite rêviez svp!**

**Love-pingo**


	14. La France part 2

**Voici la suite tant attendue, désolé d'avoir dût faire une si longue pose, je n'avait plus d'inspiration!**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Sans perdre une seconde, Drago défit la tente. La carte lui indiquait d'aller vers le sud, la première journée, il marcha sur une route de campagne et trouva refuge dans une petite auberge pas très fréquenté.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Drago déjeunait, il aperçu un marchand qui vint s'assoir avec lui.

- Alors jeune homme, ou vas-tu comme cela?

- Vers le sud.

- Ah oui, es-tu vendeur?

- Non, je voyage.

- Tu me sembles plutôt jeune! Comment fais-tu pour payer tout cela.

- Je voyage par mes propres moyens.

- Et bien j'ai une offre à te faire, si tu embarques avec moi, je t'amènerai au sud avec moi. Je devrais y arriver dans 2 jours environ.

Drago trouva l'idée de l'homme bizarre. Depuis quand offrait donc ce genre de chose? Les gens ne sont pas si bons!

**Chapitre 14 : La France (partie 2)**

Drago savait cependant qu'il irait plus vite en voyageant par ses propres moyens magiques. Il déclina donc l'invitation du vieil homme et continua sa route seul. Il dût tout de même avouer qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un, mais comme lui avait mentionné Hermione précédemment, le temps pressait. Il voyagea donc au sud durant toute une journée et toute une nuit, jusqu'au moment où il crut être à l'endroit mentionné par la carte. C'était un petit village typiquement français, avec des beaux monuments et une petite montagne derrière.

En arrivant dans le village, il reçut un accueil plutôt mitigé. Certaines personnes semblaient très méfiantes envers lui. Il décida de prendre une chambre dans le petit hôtel du coin. Le soir venu, il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle de la prophète. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes!

Drago décida donc d'aller souper au restaurant sous l'hôtel. Il rencontra alors une bande de vieillard qui discutaient ensemble et qui virent s'interposé entre le gibier et le jeune homme.

- Alors le jeune, tu es venu toi aussi affronter la terrible malédiction qui occupe la montagne?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répliqua Drago, avide d'avoir plus d'information.

- Et bien, tous les jeunes visiteurs que l'on voit accourir ici viennent pour délivrer l'enfant de la montagne. On raconte qu'il y a très longtemps, un enfant du village a été enlevé par un être mi-homme mi-dragon et que celui-ci l'a amené dans la forêt pour ne plus jamais ce sentir seul. Or, comme l'enfant à fini par vieillir, il a voulu avoir une femme et des enfants. L'homme-dragon ne voulant pas perdre son ami, il lui à lancé un sort qu'il lui interdit de vieillir. On dit que ce jeune homme et prit dans la peau d'un adolescent de 19 ans. C'est pourquoi, à tous les 10 ans, l'homme-dragon vient rechercher une jeune femme dans la village pour l'amener à son ami.

- Les hommes qui viennent ici essai tous de délivrer l'homme et sa femme de l'emprise de l'homme-dragon. Continua un autre.

- Cependant, jusqu'à présent, aucun n'est jamais ressortit vivant de la forêt.

Drago quitta la taverne. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, il était maintenant convaincu que la prophète voulait que Drago lui rapporte le jeune homme. Mais comment allait-il faire pour reprendre le jeune homme à la bête? Il se rappela alors les écrits de la prophète, il faut usez de ruse.

La ruse des serpentards était légendaire. C'est pourquoi il avait un plan…

000000000

Le lendemain matin, Drago entreprit de prendre la route de la montagne. Il n'amena que le strict minimum avec lui. Il se demanda si les autres garçons a avoir essayé de sauver les femmes étaient des sorciers ou des simples moldus. Quoi qu'il en soit, Drago n'aurait aucun mal à tuer l'homme-dragon.

Il arriva après plusieurs heures de marche à se qui semblait être une grotte. Il avait trouvé sur son chemin plusieurs petits campements, ce qui l'aida grandement à se guidé à travers la dense forêt. Or, les traces s'arrêtaient là.

Baguette à la main, Drago entra dans la grotte. Elle était très profonde et il ne distinguait pas le fond de celle-ci. Il se décida donc à allumer le bout de sa baguette. Une vive lumière éclaira la pièce et lui permit d'explorer mieux celle-ci. Elle avait en effet été habitée. Mais pas depuis un certain temps, à voir l'aspect de la demeure.

Alors que Drago était pour rebrousser chemin, il aperçut une faible lueur de l'autre coté de la paroi rocheuse. Il devait donc y avoir un passage secret. Ne sachant pas comment le trouver, et pensant aux précieux temps qu'il perdait, Drago fini par faire exploser à l'aide d'un sort la paroi. Il découvrit de l'autre côté ce qu'il aurait pu appeler la caverne du plaisir. En effet, dans un décor enchanteur, Drago découvrit plus d'une dizaine de jeunes femmes, toute plus belle les unes que les autres, ayant de surcroit garder leur beauté et leur jeunesse. Au milieu de se paradis encombré de voile, de draps, de bijou et même d'une cascade d'eau se trouvait un grand lit avec un homme couvert d'écaille qui dormait. Drago ne vu nulle trace du jeune garçon.

Malheureusement pour lui, la violente explosion avait réveillé le monstre, qui se leva d'un pas rapidement et qui fit reculer ses femmes.

- Qui donc ose venir perturber mon sommeil? Et qu'elle genre d'instrument as-tu donc utilisé!

Drago comprit alors que la dragon n'était probablement pas au courant de l'existence de la magie.

- Je me nomme Drago Malefoy, et je suis ici au nom d'une femme, qui est un prophète, elle veut que j'amène avec moi le garçon que vous auriez enlevé il y a de sa très longtemps.

- Je suis désolé de te décevoir jeune homme, mais ce garçon est mort depuis très longtemps. Je n'ai le pouvoir que de faire devenir la femme immortelle et se, en les enfantant annuellement.

À cette remarque, Drago du s'empêcher pour ne pas vomir. Que voulait-donc la prophète?

- Mais je te repose ma question, comment as-tu fait exploser mon reperd?

- Cela se prénomme de la magie, vous n'êtes pas seul à posséder des pouvoirs spéciales. Beaucoup d'homme et de femmes en possèdent aussi. Avez-vous déjà connue une femme qui avait le pouvoir de lire dans l'avenir?

- Oui bien sur, une douce créature, comment ne pas me rappeler d'elle.

- Elle dit avoir besoin que je ramène quelqu'un auprès d'elle. Sauriez- vous de qui elle parle?

- Sans doute un enfant qu'elle aurait eu ici. C'est la seule femme qui ne met jamais quitter, elle a donc perdu son immortalité.

- Où puis-je trouve cet enfant?

- Dans la garderie plus loin, malheureusement, je ne fais pas de distinction entre les enfants, je ne sais donc pas lequel est le sien. Mais, parlez-moi donc un peu de cette magie…

Ne voulant pas se voir refuser l'accès à la garderie, Drago accepta de discuter avec l'homme-dragon. Il comprit alors qu'il ne devait pas usez de ruse avec l'homme-dragon, mais bien usez de ruse pour trouver quel enfant il devrait ramener.

Il le découvrit encore plus lorsqu'il entra dans la garderie et y vit des centaines d'enfants, tous des poupons ou de très jeunes enfants…

Comment étais-ce possible? Certain aurait dût être plus âgée? Comment allait-il procédé?

**Reviews! **


	15. La France part 3

**Bonjour à tous. Merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit message. Les autres je vous encourage à le faire, ça prend trente secondes mais ça fait tellement plaisir. **

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Où puis-je trouve cet enfant?

Dans la garderie plus loin, malheureusement, je ne fais pas de distinction entre les enfants, je ne sais donc pas lequel est le sien. Mais, parlez-moi donc un peu de cette magie…

Ne voulant pas se voir refuser l'accès à la garderie, Drago accepta de discuter avec l'homme-dragon. Il comprit alors qu'il ne devait pas usez de ruse avec l'homme-dragon, mais bien usez de ruse pour trouver quel enfant il devrait ramener.

Il le découvrit encore plus lorsqu'il entra dans la garderie et y vit des centaines d'enfants, tous des poupons ou de très jeunes enfants…

Comment étais-ce possible? Certain aurait dût être plus âgée? Comment allait-il procédé?

**Chapitre 15 : La France partie 3**

Drago essaya de questionner les femmes de l'homme-dragon, mais aucune de celle-ci ne semblaient savoir quel enfant appartenait à qui. Elles ne se servaient de ses enfants que pour rester jeune et belle. Les enfants étaient confiées à des femmes plus âgées qui ne pouvaient plus enfanté.

La croissance des bébés étaient considérablement ralentit par leur sang paternel, mais il grandissait quand même. Ne sachant pas quoi faire dans l'immédiat, Drago décida d'aller se coucher dans la salle qui lui avait été assigné. Il ouvrit alors le livre :

_Comment puis-je savoir quel enfant je dois ramener?_ Écrivit-il.

_Si je le savais moi-même, je ne t'aurais pas demandé d'aller le chercher. _

_Je ne crois pas que ce soit la seule raison qui fait que vous n'ayez pas votre fils avec vous. Vous êtes la seule femme à avoir quitté l'homme-dragon. Il n'a pas du l'apprécié et il vous empêche peut-être de revenir le chercher, je me trompe?_

_Même si vos fondements sont vrais, je fais les règles en se moment. _

_Peut-être, mais moi j'accepte de jouer à votre jeu. J'ai tout de même le droit de savoir certaines choses. _Renchérit Drago quelque peu contrarié

_Il est vrai que vous jouer, mais le but de votre jeu est la survie de votre espèce, pas ma survie. Enfin, trêve de plaisanterie, trouvez mon fils et ramenez-le. _

_Comment puis-je savoir lequel c'est?_

_C'est à vous de voir. _

La discussion s'arrêta là. Drago était resté sur son appétit. Il en voulait de plus en plus à cette femme. Il s'endormit sur ses paroles.

Le lendemain matin, Malefoy questionna d'avantage l'homme-dragon sur le prophète. Il apprit donc que celle-ci avait des cheveux blonds très fin, un ton plutôt clair et des yeux bleus très pâles. Il apprit aussi que la jeune femme avait passé 5 ans avec l'homme en enfantant une seule fois. Il y avait de cela près de 15 ans. Après avoir analysé les mêmes aspects chez son hébergeur et avoir calculé l'âge approximatif du garçon, Drago réussit à faire une certaine discrimination entre plusieurs jeunes. Il lui restait maintenant 5 jeunes enfants qui présentaient tous une caractéristique particulière.

Il devait désormais discuter d'avantage avec la prophète. Il ouvrit donc le roman et il fut surprit d'y constater une note rédigé d'une écriture fine et soignée.

_Je sais déjà que tu te questionnes beaucoup sur moi. Saches que mes pouvoirs sont sensiblement le même que toi, mais ils sont surdimensionnées et je n'ai pas besoin d'un bout de bois._

L'homme fut très content de la réponse de la jeune femme et il s'empressa de retourner auprès des enfants. De ses cinq enfants, un seul devait posséder des pouvoirs magiques. Comment déterminer lequel?

Il commença par questionner les nourrices et les gardiennes pour s'avoir si l'un des enfants avait déjà engendré des phénomènes anormaux mais la réponse fut négative.

Aucun de ses 5 enfants n'ont crées de tel chose.

Vous avez dit, aucun de ses 5. Cela veut-il dire qu'il y a un enfant qui produit de t'elle chose?

Oui, mais elle ne correspond pas aux critères.

Pourquoi cela?

C'est une fille et elle a les cheveux noirs.

Drago demeura perplexe. La prophète semblait parler d'un hérité mâle et non femelle.

Il décida donc de prendre chacun des cinq enfants séparé et il leur donna une baguette. Espérant pouvoir voir un quel conte phénomène se passer. Or, sa tentative fut négative.

Drago revenait au point de départ.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il était dans la grotte et Drago commença à apercevoir l'homme-dragon être contrarié de sa présence. Il ne devait donc pas trop user de l'hospitalité du monstre et devait régler le tout le plus rapidement possible.

Ce soir là, il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité. Le poids de sa mission devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Il se leva donc, espérant que la fraicheur de la nuit l'aide à se concentré.

Après plusieurs heures de contemplation, il décida de rentré dans la garderie pour observé les enfants dormir. C'est à se moment la qu'il remarqua un bébé très jeune autour duquel gravitait des objets. Elle avait des cheveux noirs très fin sur le dessus de son crâne. C'était sans doute l'enfant dont les gardiennes lui avaient parlés.

Il retourna se coucher, espérant trouver réponse à ses questions.

Le lendemain matin, sa décision était prise. Il prit l'enfant qu'il avait choisit durant la nuit et quitta sans un mot la caverne.

Malefoy devait faire vite car il ne savait pas comment réagirait l'homme-dragon lorsqu'il découvrirait que Drago était partit avec un enfant. Il marcha un bon moment mais il fut vite rattraper par la réalité d'un bébé qui pleurait.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il décida de s'arrêter dans une auberge où ont lui servit un déjeuner. Une jeune femme vint lui proposer son aide voyant la maladresse de Drago avec l'enfant. Une fois celui-ci nourrir et changer, il arrêta automatiquement de se plaindre et se rendormit sans mots.

Drago prit alors la décision de prendre un train vers l'Italie. Endroit de sa prochaine épreuve. Il n'était cependant pas au courant que quelqu'un l'épiait et le suivait, prêt à bondir au moindre moment d'inattention du jeune homme.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Qui suit Drago? Croyez-vous que c'est le bon enfant?**

**Reviews!**


End file.
